


First Year at Hogwarts: 1991

by Pagged



Series: Hogwarts - Class of '91 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hufflepuff Harry Potter, My First Work in This Fandom, Original Character(s), POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27736366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pagged/pseuds/Pagged
Summary: Belvina Black is the descendant of one Alphard Black and comes from a long line of Slytherins.When Belvina was eight months old, Voldemort attacked her home and family in Islington, wanting to recruit the family into his army.  Belvina escaped with her older brother Arcturus who was nine years old at the time.  Their sister Cedrella (age seventeen) and their parents died protecting their family.Her Aunt Hazel Prichard took them in where she raised them.
Relationships: Black Family & Black Family (Harry Potter), Fred Weasley & George Weasley, Oliver Wood/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Hogwarts - Class of '91 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028877
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter One - School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

It was Tuesday morning when it happened.

The Manor was as quiet as ever, with mist rolling over the lawn and the sun shining through the windows into the kitchen. The kitchen was always cold in the morning, but the stove always kept it toasty when Aunt Hazel was cooking breakfast. She was a plump woman, with full cheeks and rounded eyes. Her hair was blonde and coiled up in a fancy style like usual. She always wore vintage looking clothes, but at home, in the mornings, she wore a light green sundress and house slippers before she would wear some sort of blouse tucked into an elegant skirt. 

Today, she was cooking sausages, eggs and pancakes before lessons were about to start. The smell was making my stomach grumble in anticipation. I sat bored, staring out of the closest window. I was staring at my own reflection. My wavy, dark hair was half tied behind me and my blue-grey eyes were matching the overcast morning skies. My brother, Arcturus, wasn’t up yet. He had been busy at the Ministry and worked late nights often or would sometimes leave early when the sun had barely touched the top of the Prichard Hall. 

‘I heard your cousin got his letter yesterday,’ said Aunt Hazel as she placed the food onto their plates. I noticed she did two, but left some in the pan, thinking Archie must come down at some point for food. I watched my Auntie bring the plates over. ‘Have you gotten yours yet?’

‘I haven’t gotten anything, no,’ I told her with a shake of my head. I had been worried about it. If I didn’t get my letter, then I wouldn’t be allowed into Hogwarts and if I wasn’t allowed into Hogwarts like my whole line before me, I felt I would be burnt on the spot by my ancestors. 

‘It’ll come,’ said Aunt Hazel. ‘Give it time. Mine came a little later too. My mother told me it was because Devon is so far for the owls to fly.’

‘I suppose.’ I shrugged. I started to eat, suddenly overwhelmed that my cousin had gotten his letter before me. But then I realised he would get it sooner anyway. He lived in Wiltshire, after all, which is closer to London, but Hogwarts isn’t in London at all. At least, I don’t think it is. ‘What happens if I do get my letter? How will I get to the train?’

‘We could always leave early and drive there,’ said Aunt Hazel after finishing her mouthful. ‘I always drove Arcturus each year. He didn’t seem to mind it. He slept most the way, anyway.’ I smiled at her smile. ‘We could travel by floo if you’d like. Though I wouldn’t recommend it. You’ll know what _he’d_ say about you rocking up covered in dirt.’ I smiled, knowing the sly comments of my cousin. Well, her husband, really. He was always complaining about something, but Aunt Hazel never let him have a go at her. She made sure everything was up and above his standards. 

There was a screech of an owl and I snapped my head in the direction. On the right side an owl was coming in fast. I jumped from my seat and rushed to the window, opening it just in time for the owl to land. It threw down a letter and waited for its treat. I smiled at it, patting its chest as I reached for the corn just below on the shelf. After feeding the owl and paying it five knuts that I slipped into his little satchel, I shut the window once again, letting the remaining heat stay inside. I picked up the letter. Written in a green ink, I saw my name and the Hogwarts Seal. 

**MISS. B. BLACK,**

**Kitchen of Prichard Hall, Chumleigh, Devon.**

I raised my head and turned to show my Aunt. She didn’t at all seemed as surprised as I did. She looked over, nodded politely, and continued to eat. I tore it open as I sat back down. 

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)**

**Dear Miss Black,**

**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.**

**Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.**

**Yours sincerely, Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress**

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**

**UNIFORM**

**First-year students will require:**

  1.     1. **Three sets of plain work robes (black)**
    2. **One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear**
    3. **One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)**
    4. **One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)**



**Please note that all pupils’ clothes should carry name tags**

**COURSE BOOKS**

**All students should have a copy of each of the following:**

**The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk**

**A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot**

**Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling**

**A Beginners’ Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch**

**One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore**

**Magical Draughts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger**

**Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander**

**The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble**

**OTHER EQUIPMENT**

**1 wand**

**1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)**

**1 set glass or crystal phials**

**1 telescope**

**1 set brass scales**

**Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad**

**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS**

I read both pages front to back and stared at it as I finished my breakfast. It was beautiful. _Dumbledore_ , I thought with admiration. Archie had told me a lot of stories about him and how he’s the best wizard in the world. 

‘Does this mean no lesson today?’

‘No lessons anymore,’ said Aunt Hazel with a small smile. ‘Time to go shopping.’

‘Shopping?

‘Yes. There’s a shopping list there.’

‘We need to get you robes, a wand, books. All the essentials you’ll need for the upcoming school year. Honestly, Belvina, I don’t know why you were so shocked. Your line goes back centuries on both sides. You were bound to get in. Your name had been down since you were born.’

‘Really?’

‘Most likely,’ she said with an as-a-matter-of-fact nod. She had finished her breakfast and took it to the sink. ‘Finish your food and get changed. We’ll head out shortly.’

I gave a nod and finished quickly before I rushed up the stairs and to my room. My room was dark and wide, with a double bed in the corner away from the windows. I had loft ceilings and a fireplace opposite my bed. I got changed quickly into jeans, a long-sleeved shirt, and a jumper. It was going to rain, and I didn’t want to be cold. 

I held onto my Aunties side and we apparated into an alley. She took my hand and we walked up into a very busy street that was filled with witches and wizards in different coloured clothing and fancy looking hats. There were chats of the delight of the new school year and I spotted the house colours; red, blue, yellow, and green. My aunt had always said green was my colour, to match my grey eyes, but I’m sure she said it to ensure me I would be Slytherin like my siblings and my parents, and my grandparents. We hurried along side by side and I was amazed by all the items in the windows at passing shops. We stopped at a tailor first. _Madam Malkin’s Robes for All Occasions_ was a light shop, with many rolls of colourful and dark fabric. 

‘Hello, Ms Black,’ said Madam Malkin as she spotted us enter. She came to my aunt and smiled widely at her. ‘Your little one for Hogwarts?’

‘My niece,’ said my Auntie with a smile. 

‘Come along then, my dear.’ She walked me over to the back of the shop and had me stand on a footstool. She started to find robes for me, pinning them up and adjusting the sleeves or the length so it fits snuggly. It was finished in a matter of seconds and we were out onto the busy street once again. 

‘I’ll get your books, why don’t you go to Ollivanders and get your wand. Here, this should be enough. Any leftover and you can buy yourself something. Wait for me at the _Apothecary_ over here, that’s where I’ll end up. Okay? Don’t be tardy. Be safe.’ 

I nodded my head and started looking for a shop called _Ollivanders Makers of Fine Wands_. The bell tinkled as I entered. There were shelves filled with little boxes stacking over one another, and many rows behind the desk I assumed were meant only for the owner himself. I waited for a little at the desk and he appeared from one of the rows, his eyes set on me. 

‘Good morning,’ he said softly. I smiled at him.

‘Good morning.’

‘I knew it was a matter of time before I saw you in here, Belvina Black. I remember your brother coming in to buy his first wand,’ Mr. Ollivander said and came over to me, a measuring tape in hand. ‘Which is your wand hand?’

I pushed forward my right arm. Mr. Ollivander measured from my shoulder to my finger, wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and around my head. It was all very unusual, but Archie had written me how strange Mr. Ollivander was when he first met him.

‘No need to talk to you about wand cores, do I?’ Mr. Ollivander glanced back at me as he walked to his desk.

‘No, sir,’ I said with a small laugh. He nodded his head. He walked around for a little while before he sunk out of sight in the shelves. I waited, looking at how the boxes stacked high up onto the ceiling. He came back and I felt myself redden as if I was caught doing something wrong. He came over and opened a box. 

‘Try this. Ebony and unicorn hair, eight and a half inches.’

I took the wand. I waved it a few times, but nothing was happening. 

‘That’s alright. I’ll bring some more for you to try,’ he said with a kind smile and took the wand back and hurried back into the depths. I waited for a while, starting to think he had gotten trapped under a shelf that had fallen over somehow. He returned with many in his arms and he placed them on the desk. 

‘Let’s try this one – Holly and dragon heartstring. Nine inches.’

I took it and waved for a few moments. Nothing.

‘And this – unicorn hair, white River Monster spine, ten and three quarters. Give it a try.’

I did. Still nothing. Mr. Ollivander looked at me for a moment and I was dreading. What if I didn’t have any magical ability at all. I felt my heart sink and my stomach churn. 

‘Not to worry, Miss Black. I think I have the right wand for you.’ He turned and went only half into the shelves, climbed up on the latter, picked a box and slid back down. He came over and flicked his own wand, so the other boxes flew back over his head and into their places. He opened it for me to take.

It was quite pretty. I held it and I felt warmth in my hand. I felt tingly from the tips of my finger to my elbow and I smiled. That made Ollivander smile. I waved and beautiful sparks came out, lingering in the air a moment like fire. 

‘I thought just as much,’ said Ollivander. ‘Ten and a half-inch, unicorn hair and dragon blood. Your brother has the hair from the same Unicorn.’

‘Our wands are brothers?’

‘That’s right. Very powerful magic, even when separated. You will do great things with a wand such as this.’ 

I smiled brightly. I paid Mr. Ollivander and placed the wand into my bag with my school robes. I had only been in there about fifteen minutes and so I checked the _Apothecary_. She wasn’t in sight, so I decided to see the pet shop. I walked past the _Owl Emporium_ , staring at the beautiful owls. But I always wanted a cat. Inside the _Magical Menagerie_ , I found a lot of cats and kittens, some mewing, some sleeping, some very angry they weren’t being picked. It was a little full, but there were already people behind me, so I decided to stay put. I looked around at all the cats. They were all very cute, but none of them had me setting warmth in my wand like my wand. I felt a sudden brushing against my leg and looked down. A cat was rubbing himself against me, not making noise or anything but rubbing. He looked like a Maine Coon. He was very large, with great pointy ears, a lion-like tail and looked incredibly fluffy. His coat was mostly black, with speckles of grey, white and even some brown. 

‘Hiya,’ I said softly. I bent down and he smelt my hands before crawling onto my arm. I took this as an invitation to pick him up. I did and he rubbed against my chin and cheek roughly, purring very loudly. I smiled. ‘Like me, do you?’ 

He purred even louder and kneed at the collar of my jumper. He opened his eyes. They were a beautiful shade of yellow and he closed them again, purring. I pushed through the crowd and made my way to the counter. It seemed everyone was just looking at the cats and taking their time deciding. I went to the front and the woman widened her eyes.

‘Where’d you get him?’

‘He came to me,’ I told her. 

‘It’s true,’ said another witch, coming to the side. ‘I watched him climb out and pass everyone who tried to pat him. It seemed to make a headline for this little girl.’

‘Smart cat,’ said the first witch. ‘I can’t sell him to you without getting a license.’

‘Can I buy a license then?’

‘Very well. Fill this out and you can take him home with you. Are you attending Hogwarts?’

‘I am,’ I said, with one hand, writing out the license as quickly and neatly as I could as the cat held onto me and purred lowly. ‘Can I ask why you were so shocked about this cat?’

‘It’s not exactly a cat,’ said the first witch and I looked at her with confusion. ‘He’s a Kneazle. Which is why you need a license.’ I had completely forgotten that a Kneazle needs a license, and I hadn’t even picked up that he was a Kneazle. His tail was a dead giveaway. I smiled a little as I handed back the license. ‘That will be Five hundred Galleons’

I found it fair. I would pay for a purebred Kneazle and a license. I searched in my wallet. I hadn’t realized how much Aunt Hazel had given me. There looked to be nearly two thousand galleons in there. I quickly got out enough money and even paid for a black collar for him. 

‘Do you have a name you want us to engrave it?’

‘Will that cost anything?’

‘No!’ laughed the witches. ‘Engraving is free. What will it be?’

‘Well …’ I looked at the cat, scratching his chest as his eyes were closed in bliss. I suddenly had a flash of the Wizard Rudyard Marudus who was a great writer and master in Potions and Transfiguration. I stared at the cat. 

‘Rudyard, please,’ I said. The cat purred loudly and rubbed under my chin again. That made me laugh and I patted him. I placed his new collar on before we left. He crawled from my arm up to my shoulder and sat there quite happily. I felt very peculiar, walking around with him on my shoulder like an owl and people were staring. I hurried to the _Apothecary_. I found my Aunt inside. She was finishing up and she spotted me come in. She instantly saw Rudyard and smiled a little.

‘I thought you would buy yourself a broom, not a cat.’

‘First years aren’t allowed broomsticks. I have one at home anyway.’ I walked over to her. 

‘How much do you have left?’

‘Quite a lot.’ I handed the purse to her and she smiled at me as if I had overcome some great secret task. She patted Rudyard's neck and he purred a little. Aunt Hazel continued to shop. I wasn’t listening to the conversations happening, but I remember getting a second bag and following her outside. It was around midday now. I saw that Aunt Hazel shook her head with a polite rage.

‘Dragon liver, sixteen sickles an ounce, they’re mad … I wouldn’t want you anywhere near that expensive rubbish!’ she took my hand and pulled me away from the shop. ‘I think we’ve got everything, check the list.’ I did and she had ruled off everything we had gotten. A red line appeared over the _Apothecary_ items and I noticed all of them were now covered in a neat red line.

‘Yes, we’ve got it all.’

‘Excellent. Time to go –’

‘Hazel and Belvina,’ said a sly voice. I turned to a tall, blonde-haired man with a cane, a black-haired woman with a small smile that had her arm around her son, who had blonde slick hair and was as pale as his parents. The Malfoys. My cousins. 

‘Lucius, Narcissa,’ said my aunt, hugging Aunt Narcissa. I stared at their son. My second cousin. He smiled a little at me as they had their own conversations.

‘I see you got a cat,’ he said, trying to see Rudyard better. I moved and bent a little so he could see. Rudyard was staring at him before allowing him to be pet. Draco patted him. 

‘What did you get?’

‘Eagle owl,’ he smirked. 

‘Lovely,’ I said politely. 

‘I’m going to ask my father for a broom, are you getting one?’ Draco asked hopefully. He and I often played together when we went over to each other’s home. We were practically tied in scores, though he was always a horrible winner and a sour loser. 

‘I’ve got one at home.’ I shrugged.

‘That old cleansweep?’ Draco asked. 

‘Hey, it still works.’ I laughed and he smiled. He looked at my bags and then brought out his wand from the sides of his jacket. I did the same, bringing out my wand from its box and holding it on my palm so he could see. 

‘Ten inches, with Hawthorn and unicorn hair. You?’

‘Ten and a _half_ inches,’ I teased, ‘with Unicorn hair and Dragon Blood.’

‘Yours is strange looking,’ he said. I didn’t see a problem with it. It was as straight as a wand could get, thick where I would hold it and slimmed down to the end. It was dark wood with some sort of pattern or runes down one side of it. It even looked like my brothers. His had runes all over on three sides of his wand if I remembered right. Draco’s wand looked plain black with an elegant looking handle and a nice point. 

‘Yours looks simple.’

‘Shut up.’ He went red and shoved the wand away. I placed mine back into the box and back into the bag. ‘What’s your cats name?’

‘Rudyard,’ I explained, Rudyard’s tail flicking up under my chin. Draco nodded. I watched as he glanced to his father and his father gave him a look. Draco turned back to me.

‘Father wanted me to ask if you would like to sit with me on the train in?’ he asked. I had no problem with Draco, I was used to his meanness, but I never liked his friends Crabbe and Goyle. They were sometimes over when I was, and they were horrible quidditch players. They always knocked or broke something and in one case knocked me over, making my nose bleed. I could feel everyone watching me as they waited for my answer.

‘Sounds nice. Yes, please.’

Draco nodded and Narcissa turned to me. She hugged me gently. Narcissa was my cousin, though her name was often Aunt Narcy or ‘Cis and we called Draco my cousin, considering we were the same age. 

‘Look how pretty your hair looks,’ she said with a smile. ‘You’re still quite short though, aren’t you?’

‘I’m as tall as Draco!’ I laughed. She smiled, patting my hair, and standing back beside her husband. 

‘We were just heading off,’ said Auntie Hazel. ‘We’ve finished for the day. Came in early to beat some of the traffic.’

‘We’ll leave you to it then,’ said Uncle Lucy, giving me a polite smile. I smiled back. 

‘Have a good afternoon,’ I said as we all started to break from each other.

‘See you on the train!’ called Draco. I waved back at him and walked with Aunt Hazel. She didn’t say anything, but I followed her down the same alley we had come from. I took her arm and we apparated. I hated the pinching and tugging that came with the task. We were back home at Prichard Hall. Rudyard jumped from my shoulders but didn’t run away. He stretched and stood by my side. 

‘I’ll have to buy some things for him, won’t I?’

‘Not necessarily. We have some beds he can choose. I believe we might even have a litter box,’ she said as she started walking up the stairs. I followed.

‘Really?’

‘Of course. Your Grandmother loved cats. House was practically littered with them when I was your age.’

We went into my room and we started putting the things we bought into a trunk instantly. I helped my Aunt pack my trunk, listening to her explanation of how to fold and pack properly without anything going loose and how to get it all to fit without magic. The rest of the month went by a lot quicker than I had anticipated and September First was finally upon us. I don’t really remember waking up early and leaving for the three-hour drive we had to take. I must have fallen asleep for a while because when I woke up, I was on the platform somehow staring at the massive steam train. I didn’t remember anything. I spotted my brother and kept up with him. I followed close behind my brother as he leads the way through the sea of people. He was telling me something about the initiation and what to expect but I wasn’t listening. I scanned the faces around me. All of them looked excited or nervous but none of them looked as fearful as I felt. I walked right into my brothers back. He turned back to me and I smiled sheepishly. He knelt in front of me, being just a foot or two smaller and placed a hand on my shoulder.

‘Don’t worry,’ he cooed. ‘You’ll have a great first year. You’ll learn incantations, potions, jinxes, charms! You’re going to make friends that you’ll keep way after you graduate.’ I felt my heart beating faster. 

‘Don’t forget about the boys,’ whispered Gale, my brothers work colleague (who we had apparently picked up on the way), making my brother laugh. I didn’t laugh. I couldn’t. I must have made a face because Archie gripped my arm. He narrowed his eyes, waiting for me to burst under the pressure. 

‘What if I’m not in Slytherin?’ I spat out. ‘What if I’m put in with Gryffindor, or even Hufflepuff! I can’t just break tradition and become a Ravenclaw out of all things!’ I said. My brother was smiling at me and our Auntie had turned back, not realising that we had stopped following her. Gale brushed a loose strand of my hair behind my ear and held my shoulder supportively. 

‘No matter where you’ll end you, we know you’ll thrive!’ she said. 

‘What if I don’t belong in any house? What if I’m … I’m a squib?’

‘You a squib?’ Archie scoffed, giving a look to our Aunt who was watching me with her patient eyes. ‘Who turned the rats into one big chain?’ I felt my cheeks going red. ‘Who cast a spell when she was _three_ years old to stop the rain? Who turned their teddy bear into a dragon?’

‘Your point,’ I muttered.

‘My point is,’ he laughed shaking me, ‘you’ll be great!’ He held me into a hug, and I held him tightly. I didn’t want to let him go. There was a whistle. He let me go and I picked up my trunk. ‘Come on before you miss the train.’ I hold my trunk with two hands as my Aunt Hazel and Archie walk me forward, each with their hand on my shoulder. I looked to my Auntie who smiled at me and I felt reassured. I followed a small group up the stairs. I placed Rudyard inside who didn’t seem to mind, and I was pushing my trunk inside. It was not lifting, and I realised that I hadn’t the strength to move it.

‘Want a hand?’ asked a red-haired boy who was already, lifting on the other side.

‘Yes, please, thank you!’

‘Oy, Fred! C’mere!’ he called. There was a second red-haired boy and I noticed they basically shared the same face, so it was safe to assume they were twins. With their help, I got the trunk into the train.

‘Thanks, boys,’ I said to them. ‘I can take it from here.’

‘No problem. I’m George, this is Fred,’ said the one that offered me help in the first place. I shook their hands. 

‘Belvina,’ I introduced myself. I picked up my trunk and went to the window where they did as well. I looked out. I scanned and spotted Gale, Aunt Hazel and Archie. All three of them were waving. I noticed two red-haired witches near one of the windows and I observed they were waving to the twins beside me.

‘Don’t, Ginny, we’ll send you loads of owls!’ shouted one of the twins as their little sister started to cry.

‘We’ll send you a Hogwarts toilet seat,' called the other.

‘ _George!_ ’

‘Only joking, Mum!’ he called back. He looked at me and shook his head, saying “I’m not joking”. I kept waving until the platform broke off and they were long gone. 

‘See you around, Belvina!’ the twins said together, grabbing their own trunks and heading off. I noticed I was one of the few still in the hall once they had gone. My stomach churned. A nearby door slid open and a tall blonde boy peeked his head from it. 

‘You alright?’ he asked me. A girl with dark red hair came out beside him. 

‘You can sit with us if you’d like?’ suggested the girl. I didn’t want to intrude but I didn’t want to be standing in the hall by myself either. ‘Come on in, it’s no fuss,’ said the girl with a warming smile. I walked in and placed Rudyard's cage against the window where I sat with him.

‘My name is Amanda, and this is Jack,’ she said shaking my hand and introducing the boy that shut the door. ‘What’s your name?’

‘Belvina Black.’

‘I’m sorry to ask but are you Black as in …’ the two of them shared a look. ‘Well as in Arcturus Black?’

‘Yes, he’s my brother.’

‘Wow. He had graduated when I came in my first year,’ said Jack. ‘He was the Slytherin Captain of the Quidditch team, and I swear he was head boy.’

‘Sounds like him,’ I smiled. ‘You knew him, I take it?’

‘Only by House, really. Never held a long conversation. I think he works with my sister now. She’s an Auror, y’know.’

‘Wow,’ I said. I had always wondered what being an Auror would be like. 

‘I was nervous about coming to Hogwarts too. It’s not scary at all,’ she said to me. But I felt like she was lying to make me feel better. ‘You have a very cute cat. Does he like his cage?’

‘If he’s with me he does,’ I explained and looked inside to see Rudyard happily sleeping against the wall, so his fur stuck out the side. ‘Otherwise, he’ll just yowl.’

‘Are you excited about coming to Hogwarts? What’s your family house, do you know? Myself, I come from a mixed bag of marbles but Jack here, well … he’s all Slytherin.’ She said in a teasing tone that made him smile. 

‘So, what is your house?’ asked Jack.

‘Well, my family is er … basically the same marble,’ I said, using Amanda’s term of marbles. She smiled.

‘Well, whatever house, I’m sure we’ll see you around.’

‘Hopefully, you’re in my house. I’d hate to see you rot in the library like this old bird.’ Amanda laughed, shaking her head.

‘What years are you in?’

‘Jack is in his third, and I’m in my fifth,’ Amanda explained. It amazed me that they were friends, even though they were different houses and different years. They started talking about whatever it was they were talking about before. I was staring outside for a long time at the scenery and when the trolley Witch came around, I bought some sweets before sitting back into silence. We ended up talking about the different sweets and how Jack has bought something different every year, so he tastes all of it before he graduates. There was a knock. A boy with short brown hair and brown eyes pulled open the door and leant inside. He had a shorter boy beside him who looked dreadfully upset and searching the ground.

‘Wood?’

‘Hey, Marson,’ the boy said and looked at me. I felt my cheeks heat up and I clenched my fingers. ‘This boy has lost his toad.’ I noted his accent sounded northern, probably Scottish. 

‘He keeps getting away from me,’ said the boy, sniffling.

‘I’m sure you’ll find him. We’ll keep an eye out.’

‘I’ve also come to tell the first years that they should be getting changed. As should you two,’ said the boy, Wood. Amanda and Jack stood as the two boys left.

‘Don’t worry, I’ll show you where the bathrooms are.’ She was getting her own robes out and I noticed the blue and white. I opened my trunk and grabbed the black robes that were on the very top. I stood and spotted Jacks robes were green, obviously for Slytherin. I followed Amanda out and to the bathroom. I got changed into the grey pleated skirt, the grey socks, and the white buttoned shirt which I covered with the grey sweater. I tied the black and grey tie as best as I could and held my robes over my arm, holding my clothes I took off tight in my hand. Amanda finished when I had, and we walked back. 

‘We’ll be there shortly where you can be sorted,’ said Amanda and I nodded as we sat. We all talked for a while, laughing at the jokes and stories they were telling me. The sliding door opened again, and the laughter died down. I stared. It was Draco Malfoy. He was standing in the middle of none other than Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. 

‘Can we help you?’

‘We heard that Harry Potter’s in this part of the train.’ Draco then spotted me, and his eyes widened. ‘Thought you’d miss the train,’ said Draco. ‘I couldn’t find you.’

‘I couldn’t find you,’ I told him back. 

‘Know each other?’

‘Cousins,’ we said together. There was a little ding.

‘We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes’ time. Please leave your luggage on your train, it will be taken to the school separately.’ 

The three boys left with laughs as if they had made a huge joke and we missed out on it and Amanda stood. 

‘Time to shine. Behave. I’ll see you around the school, Belvina, it was nice to meet you.’

‘And you, thanks.’

She left and I wondered why she had when the train was still moving. I spotted a few more people going the way she had. 

‘Where is she going?’

‘She’s a prefect,’ explained Jack, adjusting his tie. ‘So, she opens the doors when we arrive.’

The train came to a stop and I stood. I didn’t want to leave Rudyard, but Jack assured me he will be fine. I was swept up in the crowd as we got outside to the dark platform. It was cold and I held my robe tight around me.

‘First’ years! Firs’ years over here!’ I heard a bellowing voice call. 

‘Woah!’ said a red-haired boy beside me. I was starting to think those twins had more siblings than just the girl. ‘He’s ginormous!’ whispered the boy.

‘He must be at least part giant,’ I whispered back. The redhead agreed with me. He smiled and shook out his hand. 

‘I’m Ron Weasley.’

‘Belvina Black.’ We shook hands. His eyes widened and his ears went red a moment as we let go.

‘C’mon follow me. Mind yer step now! First’ years follow me!’

A group of us followed the large man down a narrow path. It was very quiet. Either everyone was too scared to speak or overwhelmed. There was a loud “ooooh’ as the castle came into view. It was sitting on top of a mountain surrounded by a lake. 

‘No more’n four to a boat!’ the man called. I climbed into a boat and three more joined me. I was annoyed to see it was Draco and his boys.

‘Hopefully, I drown,’ I said looking forward as Draco sat beside me. 

‘If that _Hagrid_ doesn’t eat you first.’

‘His name is Hagrid?’

‘I was told it was,’ said Draco in a whisper.

‘Everyone in – FORWARD!’ The boats started to glide across the lakes to the huge castle. I hovered my hand over the water before I realised there might be something lurking underneath it. I held my hand and stared at the stars. It was beautiful. We climbed out and I kept close to Draco as he was the only one I knew. We followed the tall man up some steps and he knocked on the great door. 


	2. Chapter Two

The doors opened and a witch in an emerald dress came forward, the door shutting behind her. She dismissed the giant man, to which he went down a different hall to the left of the doors. She had black hair, half-moon glasses and a scroll in her hands. 

‘Welcome to Hogwarts!’ she called, making sure those at the back could hear her. ‘My name is Professor McGonagall. Now, in a few moments, you will pass through these doors and join your classmates. 

But before you can take your seats you will be sorted into your Houses. There is Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points,’ she continued, ‘any rule-breaking, and you will lose points. At the end of each year, the House with the most points will win the house –’

‘TREVOR!’ a boy broke from the crowd and onto the steps. I went on my toes to see what he had picked up. I recognized the side of his face. He was the sobbing boy who had lost his pet, though he must have found him. I looked at Draco and he sniggered a little, making a face. 

‘The sorting ceremony will begin momentarily,’ she said, once the boy sunk back into the others. She turned and went back into the Hall. I released a sigh and looked around. There wasn’t much to look at from here, other than frightened and excited faces of the other kids. 

‘So, it’s true then,’ said Draco beside me suddenly. ‘What they’re saying on the train. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts.’ Draco had made his way over in front of the group, just below where the Professor was standing. I didn’t follow, I stayed at the side. ‘This is Crabbe and Goyle. As for me, I’m Malfoy. _Draco_ Malfoy – think my name’s funny do you?’ he instantly snapped at a redhaired boy. It was the same boy, Ron, I think. 

‘No need to ask yours. Orange hair and a hand-me-down robe. You must be a Weasley.’

 _Weasley_ , I thought curiously. He would be the youngest brother of Bill and Charlie that Archie told me about. They were excited we were going to be in the same year. 

‘I can help you out there,’ said Draco and I stopped thinking about it, watching what my cousin was doing. 

‘I think I can sort it out for myself, thanks,’ said the boy, obviously being Harry Potter. I tried to get a look at him. I spotted glasses and shaggy black hair, but other than that I didn’t see his face properly. I then spotted the Professor coming back from the hall. I bit my bottom lip and watched him get in trouble. She tapped his shoulder with the scroll to which he and his goons came back over to the side. He scowled at my still smiling face. 

‘Follow me,’ she said. She orchestrated us into two lines, and I stood beside the boy, Neville. 

Once we were all neatly together, we started. I climbed the rest of the steps with the others. The doors opened and we were welcomed into a large hall. I widened my eyes at the sight of it. The room was lit by floating candles high above four long tables decorated with black cloaks of students. 

The ceiling looked bewitched to mimic the sky outside. I heard a quick whistle and looked to the source. At the middle of one at the far-left wall I spotted the boy on the train, Jack, waving. I blushed, waving subtly. His friends were laughing softly and pulling his hand down. There were a few mutters from the other tables as they discussed us, but it went silent as we stopped in front of the head table that sat teachers. Professor McGonagall turned, standing beside something that I couldn’t see.

‘When I call your name,’ she began to speak as we finished congregating at the base of the steps, ‘you will sit on the stool and be sorted into your House. Hannah, Abbott!’ A blonde-haired girl went past me and I spotted the stool. The Professor held a manky looking hat up above her head and sat it down. 

‘HUFFLEPUFF!’ Shouted a voice. It came from the hat. I blinked a few times. The table on the second left cheered and clapped as the girl went to sit down. 

‘Belvina Black!’ she called. I didn’t realise that I would be second. I gently made my way through and some parted for me. I climbed and sat on the stool. The hat was placed onto me and I could hear it in my mind. 

‘Hmmmmm,’ the hat hummed as it thought in my mind. It felt strange. I skimmed the tables, not knowing where to look or what to do. ‘You are intriguing. Black … you’d be …’ the hat was teasing with me. ‘HUFFLEPUFF!’ It shouted. I released a breath I didn’t realise I was holding. The tabled cheered loudly, whistling and clapping shouting “we got Black!” as if I was some prize. I slipped off and went to the table. The closest congratulated me, reaching over to shake my hand.

‘Welcome to Hufflepuff!’ smiled one girl. I sat opposite the first girl beside a boy. I clapped along with each of the sortings. In the end, a few boys had sat on my side. Kevin Entwhistle on the edge, Sally-Anne Perkins, Ernie McMillion and sitting beside me was Wayne Hopkins. Then the headmaster, Professor Albus Dumbledore stood from his seat. 

‘Welcome, welcome, to another year at Hogwarts,’ he said looking over at the tables. ‘Before we begin, I would like to say a few words … Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you.’ He then returned to his seat. I shook my head in confusion as the tables begin to cheer and clap. 

‘Is he a bit mad?’ I asked the older boy to my right. 

‘Who wouldn’t be when you’re the greatest wizard to live.’

‘I have a few,’ began the Headmaster again and I saw he had arisen. ‘start of terms notices I wish to announce.’ Professor Dumbledore began to detail the dangers for our first years, and the areas that are out of bounds. ‘Let the feast, begin!’ he waved his hands. Food appeared in front of us, filling the tables with plates, cutlery, goblets, great piles of food, candles and napkins. I reached for Kiev, placing two onto my plate as well as some mashed potato, gravy and a few little sausages so I didn’t have to go back. 

‘My name is Anthony,’ said the older boy beside me. He had poured my goblet full of some strange looking liquid before doing his own and even though it seemed like that would be the end of the pitcher, he handed it around and several more people poured their drinks up. I took a sip, and it was iced tea. 

‘Belvina,’ I introduced myself with thanks. 

‘Nice to meet you. I have to ask, have you played any Quidditch?’

‘I have, yes,’ I said. 

‘Stop auditioning in the first years. They’re not even allowed brooms.’

‘Auditioning? For ...’ I lingered.

‘Quidditch,’ said the girl again with an obvious tone. 

‘You’re a Black, right? Is your brother Arcturus Black?’

‘He is.’

‘We need her on the team,’ said Anthony. ‘If her brother was Arcturus Black, imagine what she’d be able to do! We need all the help we can get and with a _Black_ on our side, we’re bound to be winning more matches and even the Cup!’ said Anthony smiling widely at me and the others around him. 

‘I thought first years play in the second year?’

‘They do. But what’s stopping you from helping us during training?’ he asked gently. It was quiet for a moment as I cut into my Kiev, the garlic spilling out nicely. ‘How are you on a broom?’

‘I haven’t fallen off in a few years if that’s what you mean,’ I said back instantly. That made a few people laugh and I take another sip of my iced tea. He didn’t ask me any more questions after that. 

Dinner was nice and it was amazing how the food didn’t seem to falter. If you took a chicken wing, looked away and back another would appear in the same spot. The Hall was a little loud with people talking, laughing, and eating and I found it enjoyable. I had never eaten in a room with this many people before and as many as there were, I didn’t feel like anyone was watching me. I looked at each of the teachers at the Head of the table who were talking with each other. There looked to be near twenty. I also watched the ghosts as they moved around through tables, overheads and along walkways. They were walking, singing, some were chasing other ghosts and some were just hovering and watching. 

‘Excuse me, could I have the jug?’ asked the boy to my left. 

‘Of course,’ I said, lifting it with both hands and bringing it over for him. 

‘Are you on the Quidditch team now?’ asked the boy Wayne to my left when dinner was finished, and dessert was being served. He had curly black hair, black eyes and looked lanky. I smiled a little.

‘I seriously doubt it. Probably just joking around, so I’m not taking it too seriously,’ I said lowly. He smiled at me with a nod. 

‘After a wonderful dinner, I bid you all a goodnight,’ said the Headmaster. ‘I ask that all other years, apart from first remain and Prefects of each House stand.’ 

He then started walking off. That’s when a girl and boy stood from our table and stayed as the rest stared to leave. 

‘First years follow us please!’ called the boy and came down the end of the table with the girl close behind. I stood, wiping my napkin, and was amazed when the plates were quickly cleared and cleaned, and it was the same empty wooden tables as the start of the night. The Hufflepuff Corridor was the same as the kitchens and we followed the boy to the later. We stopped in front of a pile of barrels stacked neatly. 

‘Everyone comes around so you have a clear view,’ said the boy. 

He pulled out his wand and started tapping the barrels. “Two from the bottom, middle of the second row, OK? In the rhythm of _Helga Hufflepuff_ ,’ he demonstrated, and the passage opened. I blinked a few times. ‘Come on in.’ 

We climbed in, some two at a time and entered a high ceiling room decorated in the canary yellow of the house. There was a large hearth with a portrait of what I would assume be Helga Hufflepuff who held a golden cup and was smiling. At the very top of the ceiling, the grass was illuminated from the room and I realized we were underground. 

‘I am your Head Boy, Earnest and behind you is your Head Girl, Gabriella. This is your common room where you will be spending most of your nights. Girls dormitories are on the right,’ he pointed to a round door, ‘boys, the left. Have a good night and we’ll see in you the hall for breakfast. Classes begin at nine o’clock, so try and get some food before then. We will also be passing out your timetables. Goodnight and welcome to Hufflepuff.’

It seemed the spell of silence broke when we opened the round door and down to the dorms. It was a circular room with a flat rug in the centre. There were giggles and “awes” as we found our places that had our things. There were around five canopy beds that had black curtains tied open to see the beds. The duvets were the same yellow with white bedsheets and pillow. Each bed had our trunks at the base and a dressing table to the side of the bed. There was each space for us to hang up some clothes and shelves above that which sat our books. I noticed a few cages and tanks which held rats, toads, and some cats sitting on single chairs. The one that didn’t just have their owl in the owlery. Each wall had a window, which I took to be magically placed considering we were further underground from the common room. I spotted another door beside the one we had entered, and it said “Bathroom”, whereas the other now shut was labelled “Common Room”.

I spotted Rudyard laying on one of the beds (the middle bed on the left side) and I rushed to him. He raised his head at me sleepily and purred as I patted him. I then got out my pyjamas from my trunk and went to the bathroom. It was much easier, the bathroom, to climb through. The door was a little bigger and it was a simple step through. There looked to be five of everything. I chose a stall at the end and got changed. It wasn’t what I expected. It was just an empty stall, with wooden floors and a bench to place things on top of as well as a hanging nook. I got changed quickly, throwing my hair into a bun messily and leaving the stall. 

When I shut the door, I noticed it had my name on it. I looked at the others. They were labelled as well. I was the first out and I stood for a while, adjusting my new Hufflepuff robes that were hanging beside the bed. I fed Rudyard and then sat on my bed, playing with my wand. We each sat at the edge of our beds, giggling, and playing with our new pets. We talked for a while, until the first girl, Sally-Anne Perkins, had fallen asleep on her front with her toad sitting on her face. 

~

The next morning, I had packed my bag with everything I thought I would need. I grabbed extra parchment, two ink pots, two quills and even a ruler. I walked up the earthly steps and out to the latter. Rudyard was roaming beside me, stopping to smell before he saw I passed and caught up. I followed the other students into the Great Hall. I spotted the Hufflepuff table and headed over. Wayne Hopkins was already here, and I sat beside him. He gave me a smile.

‘Morning,’ he said.

‘G’morning,’ I replied, pulling some muffins, sausages and toast onto my plate. The breakfast feast was as welcoming as the dinner, but with eggs in all different shapes, different coloured muffins and strange-looking tart things that had custard drooling from the middle. 

‘Hufflepuff timetables,’ I heard Earnest call. I stood a little as he handed it over to each of us. ‘Good morning Hannah, and Wayne and Susan and good morning, Belvina Black.’

‘Morning, thank you,’ I said, sitting back down. I skimmed it. ‘Let’s see we have … Herbology first that’s alright. Then History of Magic … Charms … Transfiguration and then Defense Against the Dark Arts.’

‘Where’s Herbology?’ asked Wayne Hopkins, fiddling with his tie. 

‘Erm … Classroom F8 it says,’ I tell him. ‘I think we have Professor Sprout for it so that’s nice.’ 

‘She seems nice,’ agreed Susan Bones. When the bell rang, we headed towards the classroom. I noticed it was all houses. I spotted Draco with his goons and talking to a girl with short black hair and a sour expression as she looked at a Ravenclaw girl. Professor Sprout was already inside, smiling and welcoming us all. 

‘Thank you, thank you. Find yourself seated,’ she told us. It was a little scramble as we chose our spots. I sat in the center with the brown-haired girl beside me and Wayne Hopkins to my left. There was a Ravenclaw girl behind me and a Slytherin boy in front of me. ‘Welcome to your first Herbology lesson. My name is Professor Sprout. Your first year is more theory than anything.’ I heard a few whispers and groans. ‘To begin, bring out your _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_ and we will get started straight away.’ 

It wasn’t altogether a bad class. It was interesting to know about all the different fungi and their properties, though wasn’t exactly what I was expecting. The next class we had was History of Magic, which to my disappointment wasn’t what I had thought it would be. I knocked on the door.

‘Enter,’ said a brooding, drawling sort of voice. I saw a light blue, ethereal figure waving a wand in front of the chalkboard and spidery cursive handwriting was being written. He was a ghost.

‘Professor Binns?’

‘That’s right. Sit down.’

I sat in the corner, closest to the bookshelves and sat before taking out my books, parchment, quill and ink. Wayne sat at my side and Susan Bones sat in front of me. 

‘Can you believe this?’ Wayne whispered, motioning a hand towards the teacher. I shrugged.

‘I think this is exactly what you’d expect to see at a wizarding school,’ said Susan, pulling her books out.

‘Everyone please open your book to page five and read the passage on Witches, Wizards and Muggles.’ I opened my book and found it to be the first chapter. “Non-magic people were particularly afraid of magic in the medieval times but not very good at recognizing it.” I twirled a strand of my hair at the thought of Muggles chasing one another in false accusations of having witchcraft for burning herbs. The rest of the lesson was utterly boring and I noticed a few had actually fallen asleep behind their books, though the ghost teacher didn’t notice at all. Charms was held by a small Professor who stood high on a stack of books to see all of us. In Charms, we practice wand movement for a charm to make things come to us called _Accio_. It was funny to watch soft pillow move an inch and some hit random people in the face by “accident”. Though one boy, Seamus Finnigan somehow caused his pillow to burst into flames. The Defense Against Dark Arts room smelt of garlic and it made my nose itch. I sat closest to the door so I could hopefully get any whiff of fresh air I could. Garlic was lining each wall and across our heads and Professor Quirrell who was very stuttering and very boring was going on about his encounters with the Vampire and why he needed to protect himself (and his students) from seeing this vampire ever again. 

It was the afternoon, so after putting my things away in my room and taking off my cloak, I headed down to the Common Room to see if anyone I knew was there. I saw Susan and Wayne and I went to them. They were sitting by the fire, smiling at one another and looked as I reached them.

‘Hey,’ Wayne smiled up at me. ‘We were going to go to the Courtyard Wanna come?’

‘Sounds good,’ I said and followed them out. We went out into one of the courtyards and sat at one of the tables. I watched as seventh years wrestled with each other and some were duelling with a spell that made your legs jiggle and one that made you laugh hysterically. I crossed my legs and leant on the table as Susan pulled out a stack of cards. I instantly thought of exploding snap but it didn’t look like the right sort of cards for that. 

‘So, my mother put this in my trunk – because she thinks I can’t make friends on my own – I was wondering if you wanted to play?’ Susan asked, shuffling a deck of strange, blue and gold looking cards. 

‘Sure, what did we have to do?’ I asked and she lit up. 

‘Well, we start with five cards each,’ she dealt them out, ‘and these ones – the gold and white – are question cards.’

‘I have a question,’ started Wayne, ‘because I think you’re playing a joke on us, but these cards are blank.’ I looked down at my hand and noticed they were blank. 

‘That’s because I haven’t placed the Q cards down yet,’ she rolled her eyes as if it was obvious. ‘So, like I was saying,’ she said pretentiously, and Wayne sat grumpily, ‘these cards are enchanted.’

‘Enchanted how?’ I mused interested. Susan smiled.

‘When I placed the Q cards down, three of them, the cards will form a picture. All of them are subconsciously what you answer to the question – but here’s the trick – you can choose which card you place down and fake it. You can look at the card and think – _Figgeto_ – and it changes to a complete opposite although it is impossible to figure out.’

‘So, we have to find out what the lying card is?’

‘Exactly.’ Susan beamed. ‘And we learn about each other as we do it.’

‘Okay then,’ Wayne said gently. Susan placed down three Q cards. As she placed one card down one was facing up and the others faced down. It was blank until she finished and pulled away and pretty writing formed. Wayne leant forward to read it.

‘“If you were to steal something from the Ministry of Magic, what would it be?” Oh,’ Wayne laughed and looked at his hand. I looked at my own hand; J.Burrows complete series of Extreme Potions, Salazar Slytherin’s locket, the complete works of Newt Scamander, the complete works of Beleth Beckett, and Goblin Goobets. Susan placed the cards in a diamond shape, and we did the same. ‘Now we just show them at the same time and look at each other’s and guess. Then, the one chose – whether right or not – is eliminated and then we go to the second question.’

I enchanted the Goblin Goobets into the Staff of Simpson. I looked over to Susan’s cards; The Skull of Life, Marvolo Gaunt’s ring, the Sparrow’s Gauntlet, the Book of the Dead and the Ring of Power. I scratched my chin and made my assumption. I looked to Wayne’s cards; an infinite vile of Felix Felicis, a time turner, Newt Scamander’s case, a Bezoar, and a Snidget. His was harder to pick out. I stared for a while. He was interested in the things I was as well which I didn’t pick. I guess Susan was interested in Divinity and the Dark Arts and I had picked Wayne as someone who preferred Herbology and Charms, not Potions and Magical Creatures like myself. I chose for Wayne and crossed my arms across my chest.

‘We done?’ Susan asked and I nodded as did Wayne. ‘Point to each other’s card you guess is the Fake.’

Together, we stretched our arms across the tables. I placed my fingers on the Sparrow Gauntlet and the Felix Felicis. Wayne also placed his finger on the Sparrow Gauntlets, and he picked out my fake. Susan also got my fake and chose Wayne’s time turner. We started laughing and agreeing or being surprised by the others chosen card. We played again, eliminating the cards that were voted and continued. We kept playing and I found out a lot about them. Susan and Wayne’s parents were muggles. I learnt that Wayne's parents were lawyers who handled something in a court, and Susan's parents were teachers who taught muggle children. I kept laughing at the outcomes and kept getting side-tracked by the stories of the cards and the questions until the sun had gone down. 

‘It’ll be dinner soon,’ I said, helping pack the cards up. We went to the Great Hall and found Kevin Entwistle stuffing his face with pie. I laughed as I sat beside him, and he grinned with pastry falling from his mouth. We all start laughing together. 


End file.
